Re:Super Smash Bros Vs The Akens
by Storyteller222
Summary: When the Wiseman and Mellenadark are both defeated, the universes of Super Smash Brothers and Akens are at peace. But when people start disappearing and both sides start meeting. A new battle begins as a threat challenges both universes.
1. Prologue

**_AN:_****_ Welcome one and all to the ReWritten version of Super Smash Brothers. Vs. The Akens Universe. I tried this story once but after in after thought it looked and sounded too much like the game Mortal Kombat vs. DC Univese. So I decided to fix things by adding OCs from Yoshi 2.1, including my own. Oh and just so that you know, some violence and language might/may be used in this story so be aware. Oh and this takes place in its own continuity and is related to Yoshi 2.1's continuity. _**

******_Disclaimer:_****_ I do not! Own any of the characters or concepts you see here. Only the Wiseman and some other I have ownership._**

**_Super Smash Bros. Vs. The Akens_**

******_Prologue: The end and the start of a new battl_****_e_**

Our story begins at the end of two battles in two universes, we dive into the first Universe of our story. Their war began when the evil being named Mellenadark took control and began his conquest of the entire universe. Standing against his empire of darkness was an alliance of heroes far and wide. We now see the Alliance fighting against Mellenadark's forces and taking control of the capital of the planet Tavik, the Alliance's forces are beating back and diffeating the Empire's soldiers and destroying their giant mechs. For the hall of archives Lightera, goddess of light narrates.

"Years ago, a great evil known as Mellenadark rose to power and begin his great conquest leading his underlings of fiends and madmen. But against their attack and opposed their goal was my descendant Xanker Roberts and his friends who formed an alliance with his other friends, allies and those who have been enslaved by Mellenadark."

We fade to black before arriving at a dark manor which has some sort of graveyard with it.

"Mellenadark's newest defeat should have been the Alliance's victory and the down fall of the Empire of Darkness. Instead, it created a whole new struggle for independence and freedom..."

A portal appears in the graveyard as two figures emerge from it one of them was kneeling down and panting. One of the figures is a human-like creature with red glowing eyes, his sclera was black, on his head was a dark red crown. He was wearing a red and dark red colored armor with a sword and sheath on his side. Oh his chest was a symbol of a black circle with four lines coming from it. This is Mellenadark, ruler of the Empire and Conqueror of fifty worlds.

The second figure is a man in his mid thirties his skin African American; his hair black, his eyes red and he has a curly-q mustache. His outfit looks like a cross between of an old mellow dramatic villain and a carnival magician. On his red bowtie is the same symbol that is on Mellenadark's armor. His name is Crazy Magician, an insane man who was given dark powers by Mellenadark.

With their forces getting defeated and their allies turning on them, Crazy Magician managed to make a portal to allow him and Mellenadark to escape from begin captured. The Dark Emperor was too weak from his battles to escape on his own.

As Mellenadark kneeled on the ground, he was angry that his Empire had fallen and his plans had failed. Crazy Magician was smirking like the madman he was while remarking, "Well well, it seems Ansem will be displeased that you failed and that your empire is crumbling around you as if it was made out of crackers!"

"Hold your tongue, Crazy Magician! You didn't do better despite the power I gave you!" Mellenadark snapped at Crazy Magician in fury. The madman just loves to gloat like that!

However in a flash of light Mellenadark turns and gasps in horror as a familiar figure appears in front of him. It appears to be a boy around the age of 18 with navy blue armor. He has a crest on his armor's chest, two crescent moons and a blue star in the middle of them with a line going right through it. He has chest nut brown hair, slightly tan skin, his eye color is blue but his left eye is replaced by a stone eye that has a light blue glass orb in it and a red scar going down it. He wields the blade of his ancestor, the hilt is yellow and has two angel like wings on it. The blade is long and has a light grey color to it. He also wears a navy blue top hat with his family crest a circle with four lines come horizontally two on each side and a dot in the center of it. His name is Xanker Roberts, the descendant of the Goddess Lightera and leader of the Alliance.

The Alliance leader glares furiously at Mellenadark for what the monster has done. The emperor exclaimed in fury and possible fear, "Xanker!" as he tried to get back up. Unfortunately the angered warrior was fast and blasted Mellenadark in the chest sending him crashing to the ground.

"Mellenadark, your attempts to take over the universe has angered the Court of Lightera." Xanker said angrily while walking up to Mellenadark as the Emperor steadily stands up again. "You, your forces and your Empire have been defeated by the Alliance. Why even your servants have turned on you."

Mellenadark turned to see Crazy Magician about to go back into the portal. He couldn't believe it! The magician is betraying him?

"Crazy Magician, you damn bastard of a traitor!" Mellenadark yelled furiously as he charges at Crazy Magician and knocks him to the ground. "My allies may have deserted me but you will not! I will send you back to Hell in pieces!" The evil Emperor prepares to make a final blow and drawing his blade...

However acting quickly Xanker sheathed his blade, cupped his hands, drew them to his side and concentrated his energy before yelling, "Light Blast!" Mellenadark turns and gasps as he saw the attack heading his way. Before the he tried to escape, the blast hits him right in the chest sending Mellenadark flying, forcing him to let Crazy Magician go in the progress, and right into the portal itself!

The two watch as Mellenadark screams in pain and fury while bright lights go through his body and makes cracks appear on his being. He was falling to pieces and it made him yell "You foolish boy! What have you done? AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The power goes through his body and the result being is that Mellenadark exploded along with the portal, making Xanker and Crazy Magician turned their heads and move out of the way as the explosion occurred. By the time it's over, the portal is destroyed...along with Mellenadark himself. The Emperor is dead and that removes the threat of the Empire forever.

Crazy Magician stood up from the ground, relieved that he was saved from Mellenadark. Unfortunately, the same can't be said about Xanker as the Warrior turned to the magician and walked to him saying, "Never again will the forces of darkness attacked the universe or rule it, Crazy Magician. Lightera and her court will judge your soul. May they have mercy on it you bastard!"

Xanker grabs Crazy Magician before the madman would try to escape, a flash of light engulfs them and disappeared heading to the High Heavens. The Empire was finished, and the forces of evil are destroyed...

* * *

><p>We turn our attention to the other universe a beautiful city, filled with tall skyscrapers and the city's people doing their daily duties peacefully.<p>

"This is Smash City, a place that is home to the Smashers and is a shining example of human achievement…" A man named Shigeru Miyamoto narrates off-screen.

But, suddenly a black light flashes and the city immediately turns into a damaged and ruined city. The city's skyscrapers, roads, vehicles and bridges are now either on fire or heavily damaged.

"This is where they made their last stand against the Wiseman, a monster born from another dimension known as the Negaverse and with him his army of super power criminals. But what seems like victory is only the beginning."

We now turn to see a battle already in progress in the middle of the city. Five figures are fighting and one of them is winning. One of them is a man who is some sort of plumber that had brown hair and a mustache and wore a red hat with an "M" logo. He had blue eyes that shone with passion. Plus, he wore a red long sleeved shirt, white gloves, blue overalls, and brown shoes. He was a mere twenty years old. His name was Mario leader of the Smashers and protector of the Mushroom Kingdom.

The second figure looks kind of worried as he stood nearby. He is a man that had the same attire as Mario, except his hat and shirt were green. Plus, his hat had an "L" logo on it and he was slightly taller than Mario. His name was Luigi. He was also twenty years of age. He is Mario's brother. Although a Mario brother and a great fighter, Luigi can be a bit of a scaredy cat many times.

The third figure is a dinosaur who is standing up straight like a human, his eyes are a reddish yellow and oval vertical, his arms were long and his hands were big. The dinosaur's skin was green, with his front part white from his neck to the back of his long and slender tail. He also has red scales on his back. Also on his back was a red saddle and he wore red shoes. His name is Yoshi, and he is Mario and Luigi's friend ever since they were babies and a tough fighter in his own name.

The fourth figure is a muscular seven-foot tall monster. He had red scraggly hair, baggy red eyebrows, red eyes, a green face, a tan snout, two horns, yellow skin, a tan umpire-like chest, and green shell with a white rim and seven spikes with orange-yellow rings around them on his back. He also wore a spiked collar, spiked bracelets and spiked shoulder bands. His name is King Bowser Koopa.

The fifth figure that is losing is a being cloaked in a white robe that concealed his face but two red glowing eyes could be made out and he is holding a mirror, this is the Wiseman leader of the Villains and ruler of the Negaverse.

"You're-a losing, Wiseman give up!" Mario said to Wiseman in determination.

"I will not!" Wiseman said angrily. Mario frowns at this. This freak refuses to go down! The plumber charges up his Super Jump Punch and hit the Wiseman hard and sending him to the air. Yoshi follows up by hitting him with a jewel blast and Bowser throws a flaming car at the monster. Both attacks hit the evil being and screamed in pain as he fell down and hit the ground hard, causing a big huge hole to be made in the progress.

"You better not try to get up Wiseman" Yoshi said, he then turns and sees a familiar figure coming to the four. This figure resembled that of a human, only with slight musculature. He had an evil looking facial expression with red eyes, a head which had a triangular crest that was curved back and a humanlike, sharp toothed mouth. Its name is Cybergon an evil robot that has an ultimate plan for conquest.

"Well, well I was wondering when you were going to get around to finishing him off, faucet heads and friends." Cybergon laughs evilly at the four, making them angry.

"Cybergon, I-a should've known you would threatened the safely of our universe for your personal gain!" said Mario with a frown. "Always wanting to take over the world are ya?"

"You teamed up with Wiseman?" Bowser asked in annoyance. "What, didn't you learn your lesson after all the times we defeated you?"

"Hey, come on! He promised me half of the universe if I join him." Cybergon protested innocently. "Besides I was trying to ensure the universe's survival just in case you got your tails whipped."

Suddenly the fighters turn and saw Wiseman getting out of the hole and frowning as he created a portal. Looks like the villain is turning tail and run!

"He's getting away!" Yoshi said in alarm.

"Mama mia! He's-a making a break for it!" Luigi said in surprise.

"You fools have not seen the last of me! I'd be back!" Wiseman yelled angrily at his enemies and Cybergon.

"Not this time! You're going to be gone for good!" Bowser said in determination as he, a reluctant Luigi, Yoshi and Mario got ready for the final attack. Yoshi then made a jewel blast but he had it stay right infront of him while Mario and Luigi began charging their fireballs up to full power. The jewel blast and fireballs soon merged them together into a large and powerful sphere that Bowser then punched at the Wiseman which took him completely by surprise.

Wiseman screams in pain as the attacks hit him hard, he tries to block it with his mirror but he still gets sent right into the portal itself, causing him to scream a lot because of the pain. Suddenly the Wiseman finds himself flashing with fire going through his body and cracks made of light appearing all over his body.

"You fools! You are de-stabilizing the portal!" Wiseman shouted in horror as he continues shrieking in pain due to the attack overwhelming him. The smashers duck just as he exploded along with his portal. The explosion was so big that a lot of nearby damaged cars got send flying. Soon all is calm.

"Uh, where's-a Wiseman?" Luigi asked in concern looking around.

"It looks like he has finally bit the dust, and hopefully it's for the last time!" Yoshi laughs in amusement. Looks like Wiseman is finally gone, never to trouble Smash City or any of the worlds in the Super Smash Bros. universe ever again!

"Well if you don't need me, I'll be going." Cybergon growls as he is about to take his leave.

"Not-a so fast, Cybergon!" Mario snapped as Bowser and Yoshi suddenly grabs the robot before the villain could even make a break for it. "You-a have put our city and our worlds at risk by teaming up with Wiseman! This time you are going to be locked up and maybe in a place more secured than Smash Tower's cells!"

"What?" Cybergon said outraged

"Luigi, tell Peach and our friends that our mission is done with."

"Right." Luigi said, relieved that the horror is finally over, runs over to do some informing.

As Bowser and Yoshi carry the captured Cybergon, Mario summons a S.W.A.R.M. convoy ship and laughs as he says "Not-a problem, Cybergon. I hear the Minus World is nice this time of year."

The former rivals and friends laugh as they carried the upset Cybergon into the convoy ship and out of sight. It looks like all is peaceful...but for how long?

**_AN:_****_ Xanker has destroyed Mellenadark and the Empire of Darkness, restoring peace and light back to the universe. While the Smashers have done the same to the Wiseman and restored peace to their city and worlds but for how long? Hope you enjoyed the new Prologue for the story because coming soon Chapter 1: The Beginning of a New Conflict._**


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN:**__** Alright, it's time to continue the story and who knows what else will happen next**_

_**Chapter 1: The Beginning Of A New Conflict**_

Days have passed since the Wiseman's defeat and things in the Super Smash Bros. universe are going back to normal. Unfortunately, the battle that occurred has cause a lot of damages to a lot of worlds everywhere. The heroes are working around the clock to get things back to normal but with evil and crime going about, it is not easy.

Smash City is still in a lot of damage but it is in the middle of rebuilding. At a damaged store, a television is on showing a report by Kylie Koopa who is reporting, "Days have passed ever since Mario and the Smashers have defeated the Wiseman. Worlds everywhere are in the middle of cleaning up and rebuilding the damage that the battle has caused. Fortunately for us, the Smashers will help the worlds get back to normal in no time."

During a report, an average man passed by the store and headed to an alley going into it. This man was humming unaware that someone is in the alley waiting for him...until that someone himself lands in front of him, scaring the hell out of the idiot.

It is a humanoid wolf wearing a blue jacket with spiked shoulder pads, black pants, and large boots with a mechanical eye piece. His name is Wolf O'Donnell, leader of Star Wolf and rival of Fox McCloud.

"Ahhhh! Wolf! How are you?" The man asked nervously. "It has been a while, I got the money."

Wolf remanded silent and grabbed his blaster, getting ready to shoot the man.

"NO PLEASE, WOLF I GOT THE MONEY!"

Wolf however shot the man in the head, killing him. He chuckles evilly as he took the money from the dead man's body.

"To bad he didn't pay sooner I wouldn't have to kill him." Wolf said in amusement as he leaves the alley and looks around at the damage made by the invasion. "Tsk, tsk. What a big damage the Wiseman has made. It's a good thing I was wise enough not to work for him this time. Cybergon was a fool..."

Wolf suddenly saw someone passing him very fast making the villain prepared himself. Whoever was running go by him again. Even though Wolf didn't see the figure's face, the mercenary knew who it was easily. The villain backs away but the figure that ran by him did it again, this time behind the villain making the thief turn quickly making him snapped, and "I knew it was you, Sonic the Hedgehog."

The one Wolf identified run past him making the villain turn around snapping, "What are you doing in Smash City? I thought you were back on your planet."

Soon the figure stops and appears in front of Wolf. It is a male blue hedgehog about sixteen-years-old years old. He wore white gloves and red shoes. His name is Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest on Mobius, his home planet.

Sonic answer, "One: With all the damage done by the Wiseman and his forces, Samus insisted I might be needed more elsewhere for a while and Two: I didn't exactly leave Mobius unprotected. Tails and the others should be able to handle things there without me for a couple of days with the major baddies of Mobius either locked up or with their resources much more limited."

Now the hedgehog jumps up and uses his Homing Attack on the villain knocking his ass to the ground causing Wolf to scream upon landing. Sonic says, "I'm turning you to Smash Tower and putting you into jail Wolf."

Outraged, Wolf got up and snapped, "I won't fall to no man, woman or hedgehog!" The mercenary growls pissed off as he and Sonic prepares to fight.

Sonic attacked first using his Spin Dash to knock Wolf down before getting up and hitting the villain a lot of times. The mercenary recovers and does a Wolf Flash to hurt the hero a few times before sending him flying with a kick.

Sonic quickly jumps to kick Wolf right in the face, then performs another Homing Attack on the bastard. Next the hedgehog runs behind the villain and perform a fury of punches knocking Wolf to the ground.

Wolf gets up and hits Sonic with his Fire Wolf knocking the hedgehog down. But our hero recovers and hit the villain with the Spin Charge, before punching him a few times. Wolf tried to get up but one Spin Dash in the face send him to the ground once more.

Wolf got up while Sonic jumped up before performing his Homing Attack to slam right into the villain again. As the he got up, the hedgehog grabs him and getting into a close combat. A few punches, kicks and a nearly arm breaking later and Wolf fell to the ground defeated.

Sonic couldn't help but grin as Wolf is on the ground defeated. The hedgehog couldn't believe that he defeated him so easily. And he wonders how the hell Fox and Falco has a hard time with him.

The hedgehog got a communicator out and spoke into it saying, "Hey Samus, Sonic here. You wouldn't believe it. I just fought Wolf and defeated him!"

"Well, that's a surprise! Anyway, I will a group of swarm against to your location and I need you to get into Hyrule at once." Samus's voice said on the other end. "We got some major problems here."

"No problem. I'll..."

Sonic was interrupted when something happens: he grabbed his head and yelled in pain as his eyes turned yellow while gritting his teeth. It's as if something is trying to take over him over. Something evil!

"Sonic? Are you okay?" Samus's voice asked in alarm. She doesn't like the sound of Sonic's screaming at all!

The hedgehog breaths in and out while his eyes turn back to normal. That was weird. The hedgehog then speaks into the communicator, "Sorry about that Samus, I just got dizzy for a moment."

"Maybe it's because you have been running for hours. If you want, I can call Roy to help do the job for ya."

"No way, sister! I'm fine! If I can handle Dr. Eggman, Nack the Weasel and Rouge the Bat at times, I can sure handle this problem! I'm on my way!"

Sonic then runs off leaving the usual dust cloud behind, disappearing from sight probably on his way to Hyrule by now. Of course, the hedgehog came back and sheepishly picks up the communicator which fell from him in the running progress.

"Can't forget this thing again!" Sonic said quickly before running off once more.

* * *

><p>It was night time in Hyrule. The place is of course known for the greatest heroes and villains in the world as well as the Trirforce, the most powerful artifact as long as it's use for good, rather than evil. The villain Ganondorf tried to get it more than but he sadly failed and got defeated by his enemy Link.<p>

Someone is on a top of a building sitting as it ready for the next move. It is a mysterious woman who is wearing some sort of jungle girl attire with tiger stripes on it, along with some orange high heels. Her name is Amazonia a woman that found a bracelet which attached itself to her wrist and gave her super powers. But she kept going back and forth on which side of the law she's on.

Amazonia hearing the soldiers searching the city as something was stolen, smirks under as she said, "Looks like the guards got busy tonight. Well, they can't be everywhere of course." The woman takes out a necklace that has a ruby on it and said, "At least they know it is in a pair of hands that won't waste them."

"No, but it may end up putting you in the long run!" said a familiar voice. Before Amazonia knew it, a familiar hedgehog appears in front of her much to the woman's surprise. Sonic held his hand out and said, "Hand over the Necklace Amazoina and come quietly."

"Sorry, no way. I'm protecting it."

Amazonia puts the Necklace away and leaps away much to the amusement of Sonic. These villains make it so easy for him. Anyway, the woman goes to another building thinking she has lost the hedgehog. That is until Sheik tried to walk away and stop when Sonic, with his super speed, runs in front of her. Damn, this hedgehog is persistent!

Sonic say, "One thing I don't get; most of the time, you're a villain and the next second your hero. Which side are you on?"

Amazonia retorts, "It's all a matter of perspective and I don't have time to explain myself to you either."

"Good, then we don't have to fight." Sonic said in relief thinking that he has gotten through to the woman.

"Actually, I want to." Amazonia states as she takes out a spear that grows to the average spear size, and it has strange marking that are carved into the wood.

Sonic frowns as he gets into a fighting stance. Looks like the hedgehog will have to kick this woman's but the hard way.

Sonic jumps up and uses his Homing Attack to hit Amazonia hard. But then the woman shoots fire from the spear's tip to burn her opponent hard before she runs over and punches Sonic three times before kicking him to the ground. The hedgehog get up and yelps as Amazonia pounces at him pounding the hero some more.

Sonic uses Spin Dash to knock Amazonia off her feet (literally) before running over to where she lands to punch her a few times. The woman kicks Sonic and tosses him to the ground. Sonic gets up and runs around Amazonia, punching her a few times. The woman jumps up but Sonic does the same and knocks her into the ground. Sonic then punches her a few times and knock his opponent to the ground in defeat.

The Necklace that Amazonia was holding fell from her person and landed near the hedgehog's feet. Sonic shrugs as he appears to pick it up. Amazonia isn't really a bad woman, she just needs to do the right thing the right away.

Amazonia looks up at Sonic and comments, "This is why; Nexis aside; I generally don't play nice with OTHER hero types."

"Hey relax Amazonia. If you're lucky, I am put a good word for ya to the others." Sonic assured the woman with a smirk.

Sonic however then wonders about all the other girls he met like Sally, Amy, Blaze, etc. Before the hedgehog could say anything else, a person came out of nowhere and grabs the Necklace. It's a man with black hair, red eyes and pale skin. He also wears a brown fur jacket a long black shirt, blue jeans, and dark brown boots. His name is Yin, a double crossing bounty hunter demon imp, disguised as a human but a threat nevertheless.

"Well, well, looks like this thing can give me some good cash back home." Yin said in amusement and with a smirk.

"Hey, who are you and what is your business here?" Sonic asked Yin surprised. Odd, he never met this guy before! Suddenly the hedgehog screams in pain and held his head. The yellow is returning to his eyes. The rage, the rage!

"Well, well, damn, its looks like you got some major headache, you freak!"

"Mind if I take that?" Amazonia asked as she suddenly took the Necklace from Yin and ran off.

"Hey!" Yin yelled angrily. How dare that wench steal from him, that his gig!

Amazonia continues running up but gets a big surprise as a portal opens in front of her making the woman exclaim, "What?" Before anyone could know it, Amazonia goes into the portal before it disappears.

Sonic gets up and looks angrily at Yin, his eyes yellow like Hell. He is suddenly overwhelmed by the strange energy that is in him now. Right though, Sonic doesn't give a damn as he is looking at one dead imp standing!

"Give me the Necklace, now!" Sonic yelled furiously at Yin.

"Screw you hedgehog, I don't have it. That wench took it from me!" protested Yin as he turned to the rage filled Sonic.

"You let her get away?"

"I don't like the tone of your voice, hedgehog. Someone should pound your ass hard!"

Yin fires a blast of energy from his eyes at Sonic but to his surprise, the hedgehog dodged it with his speed. The imp tried again but the hedgehog dodged once more. This goes on one more time and...hell, you guys know!

"Well, well, you could even give Selzer a run for his money, if the bastard is still alive." Yin said in amusement as he get into a fighting position. Looks like the demonic imp will have to teach this hedgehog a big lesson!

"I don't know who this Selzer is but you will be joining him next!" Sonic snapped as he prepares to fight as well.

Yin quickly took out a gun and blasted a beam at Sonic which forced him to the ground. Now the imp flew at the hedgehog, hit him a few times. Sonic used his Homing Attack to knock Yin back before running to where the asshole is at and uppercutting him big time. The hedgehog jumps up and kicks at Yin's chest, sending him to the ground hard and forces his gun out of his hand.

Yin gets up and fire a beam from his index figure at Sonic but the hedgehog blocks it by curling up and uses Spin Charge on his opponent before punching him a few times. Now the hedgehog runs over, hitting the asshole a few times before uppercutting him into the air.

Sonic uses Spring Jump to jump at Yin but the imp makes a black barrier of energy in the sky to defend against the attack before hitting the hedgehog back with both fists. As he landed on the ground, Sonic knocks him off his feet using a Spin Dash. The hedgehog now kick Yin before punching him 10 times. The demonic imp back away and fell to the ground in defeat.

Yin is on the ground in pain. The demonic imp may not have time left to live as Sonic walks over to him and grab the demonic imp by the throat, pulling Yin to the air. The demonic imp screams as his opponent squeezes his throat like Hell. Sonic raise the other hand into a fist, intending on killing the asshole once and for all.

Suddenly another figure appear jumping from the top of a nearby building landing near Sonic and Yin, stopping the hedgehog in time. The figure is a blonde-haired young man. The man wore a traditional green tunic with a matching hat hanging limply from his head. He also wore white pants and under shirt, gripping brown belt and gloves, and a silver earring hanging from his left ear. He was holding a blue shield with three golden triangle while wielding a double-edged sword with a blue handle and golden jewels at the hilt. His name is Link, the hero of Hyrule, Time and the wielder of the Master Sword.

"Sonic? What are you doing? Who is the black haired man and why are you in Hyrule?" Link asked Sonic in concern as he comes over. The hero of Hyrule doesn't like what his friend is about to do.

"Blast it, Link! Isn't it obvious? This freak tried to kill me so I think it's time I return the favor!" Sonic snapped at Link in annoyance.

Link say, "I know there is something wrong because the Sonic I know doesn't kill already defeated opponents, no matter HOW evil they are."

"Well, he does now."

Sonic tossed Yin away and growls as he prepares to fight Link next. The warrior, having no choice, prepares to fight the hedgehog.

Link gets his Gale Boomerang out and fired at Sonic, hitting the hedgehog hard. Outrage Sonic run around the warrior, hitting him a few times before kicking Link to the ground. The Hero of Time uses the Spin Attack to slash at Sonic before hitting him a few times and throwing one of his Bombs, the explosions sending the hedgehog back.

Sonic got up and use Spring Jump to kick Link down. As the warrior got up, the hedgehog runs over to him and punches him five times before uppercutting the man into the air. Link recovers using Spin Attack. Landing on the ground, the hero of Time fire out a bow from his Hero's Bow, one of arrows hits Sonic in the ground, making the hedgehog scream.

Sonic uses Spin Dash to knock Link back before getting into close combat with him. The hedgehog punches the warrior in the face, kicks his back, uppercuts his friend's chin and knees Link in the gut causing the hero to back away in time. Sonic now performs a Homing Attack onto the hero, knocking Link to the damn ground.

Link groans as he got up in concern. Sonic has defeated him and is hungry for blood. It appears that there's something very wrong with the hedgehog.

"Shame, shame, and here I thought you were a Hero of Time." Sonic said in amusement as he goes over to Link.

Suddenly a Remote Controlled Missile and a bomb arrow hit Sonic from out of nowhere making the hedgehog turn and saw the one who attacked him. It is a man that has brown hair and blue eyes. He wears green bandana headband, blue jump suit with matching gloves and boots, and many belts for guns. His name is Solid Snake, a former member of FOXHOUND and a member of the anti-Metal Gear group called Philanthrophy. The other appears to be a Link look alike but he was shorter and had big cat like eyes, this is Toon Link a version of Link from another timeline.

"He is, you bastard, oh, and you may want to look behind ya." Snake said in amusement. Sonic turn and got hit by an uppercut by Link knocking the hedgehog to the ground unconscious.

"Sorry, Sonic, I have no choice." Link said with a sigh while going over to the unconscious Sonic. He looks at Snake and Toon Link and then adds "Thanks for the save guys we better get Sonic back to Smash Tower."

The three took the unconusis hedgehog back to Smash Tower in order to figure out what the devil is wrong with him little did they know this was just the start.

_**AN:**__** Well it looks like Sonic is down while Link, Toon Link and Solid Snake are going to try to figure out what's wrong with him. But in the next chapter, we shall see how things are in the Akens Universe. The the Hero of Time confronts a Pyronite and the elemental warrior Siege fights off Sonic but at some point the two will meet. And things will get more interesting when Xanker happens to show up again.**_

_**Kylie Koopa is a reporter female Koopa Troopa from the Mario game**__**Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time**__** and its true, Sonic does have a lot of girls in the games (and in the archie comics). This is Stroyteller222 signing off. Also tune in for the next chapter, Things Getting Strange happy new year everybody!**_


End file.
